


Recommendation

by shinealightonme



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds something waiting for him.  Episode tag for "Smarter Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommendation

When Jack comes into work the next morning, sipping the old, mundane Vinspresso blend, there’s a book on his desk, and a note on the book.

The note says _Read it. Don’t just watch the movie, I’ll know. And for the love of God make Andy stop apologizing to me. - Jo._

The books says _Flowers for Algernon._

“Huh,” Jack wonders aloud. “Sounds like a chick book.”

The office is empty. He’s glad no one heard him, particularly not Jo.

He puts it down. The note just says he has to read it; it doesn’t say when. He’ll get to it.


End file.
